


Speed Updates

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, CUTEEEEEE, Cheating, F/M, Fluffy, Kittens for the win, M/M, Minho hates kittens, Multi, OOC, Other, Sad, Triggers, YouTube, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of stories written under the challenge my friend started, "Speedy Updates."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These Aren't Connected in any way unless I state so. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is the Speed Challenge. I wrote al of these, most of them are really short and sweet. Most are under 350 words.

Every slice....

Every drop of blood....

Every vibrant red puddle of blood....

They describe us...

You....

The pure, innocent, kind person....

Me....

The destroyed, dirty, horrible monster...

Felix....I love you.....

But I have to leave.....


	2. Him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the crappy writing

****Sirius longed to see his smile....

August 3rd~ 1981

James laughed as he pulled out a camera, " Siri, let's take a picture together!" He said, pushing the two of them into the frame. Sirius smiled brightly as the camrea flashed, sending a giggling James into a loud fit of laughter.

"Oh I love you love, you idiotic boyfriend." And James smiled....

* * *

> Sirius prayed to see his eyes again...open and shining.

Aguest 11~ 1981

James and Sirius sat at a table, their eyes scanning the crowd. This wedding took away from the horrors that the outside world offered. As the music slowed, Sirius smiled, standing up he offered his hand. " Dance?" He asked, looking at his boyfriend. James smiled and nodded, " Why, I would love to." He whispered, taking his hand. They swayed to the music, content. " I love you Sirius." James whispered, resting his hand on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius stared up at the sky, " I love you too, James." And James' eyes lit up in happiness.

* * *

 

Sirius wished he could hear his voice again.....

July 14~ 1976

Sirius let out a cry, he curled up on the bed, his eyes overfilling with tears. His parents had just beaten him almost to death, he couldn't see, everything was black, his arms ached from the burns and scars that covered him, his back burned from the deep cuts that had been inflicted by his father's studded belt. He looked up, knowing he wouldn't see anything. With a sob he sat up, quietly calling out, " James....James....Please....I need you now...." Sirius felt arms wrap around his waist, and a silky voice whispered into his ear, " I'm here...." And even if he couldn't see him...He could hear his voice....

* * *

 

Sirius had lived to hear his laugh once, now he died to hear it again....

October 3~ 1981

"So babe, what are you going to do for Halloween?" James whispered into the other's ear huskily, his arms around his waist. Sirius smiled and flipped around, nuzzling into his chest. " A were-dog?" He tried, smiling stupidly. James laughed, messing up Sirius' head, " Then I might as well be a reindeer. I love you." He whispered, kissing his forehead. Sirius smiled and said, " Save that 'till Christmas." And James had laughed.

* * *

 

Sirius missed his warmth, covering him like a blanket, blocking out the dark...

October 29~ 1981

They both felt it. The pain. The war. The looming darkness coated each word. The world was cold, there was no happiness left in the world. It was drained of colour, leaving everything in shades of black and grey. Sirius snuggled into James side, his arms wrapped around himself. Letting out a sigh James kissed his forehead, brushing his hair out of his face. As he sat, snuggled up with his boyfriend, the world finally seemed colourful, the sky finally seemed blue, the fire finally seemed orange, and he finally felt warm. It was James' warmth, that's what kept him alive.

* * *

 

Sirius existed for James, and now, now that James was dead, Sirius didn't exist, he lived, but didn't exist.

 

He did it all for him....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this one got long


	3. Chapter 3

Feilx sat at the edge of the cliff, staring out at the horizon, his eyes trailing thee sinking sun. He let out a sigh as the sky became dipped in purple and blue, shades of red still stained the sky as well. He looked around, opening the basket in front of him, unloading it. As he did, his thoughts built up, trying to understand where this started.

  
_Cry stalked over Felix, anger in his eyes. Felix looked at him, shaking in fear. He had never seen Cry like this, so angry that he would harm Felix, so angry that-_   
_"I can't believe I'm still with you. All you do is sit around and do fucking NOTHING! I'm paying and supporting both of us! You do NOTHING to help us! You are a WORTHLESS, ANNOYING, STUPID, UGLY, LAZY PIECE OF SHIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M STILL WITH YOU!" Felix looked at him, his eyes misty from the tears building in his eyes. Cry had never said anything like this to him, Cry had called him stupid before, but always in a playful manner, never in the way  he was acting now._

  
Felix remembered how Cry stormed out, slamming the door, causing many photos to fall off. He looked at the first item, it was a picture. He felt his cheeks wet as tears slid down his face, his eyes scanning the picture, the memory of it stuck in his mind.

  
_Cry looked around in wonder as they walked into the park, the screams of the kids riding the roller coaster filling their ears. Felix laughed as Cry jumped up and down like a child as he saw the cotton candy._

_"Pewds! Can we get some cotton candy? Oh! And some popcorn?!" Cry asked, pulling at Felix's sleeve._

_Pewds nodded with a laugh and said, "Okay Cry, lets get you some cotton candy and popcorn."  Cry smiled brightly and stood behind him as Felix walked up to the stand._   
_"Hello? Miss? Yeah, I'll have a large popcorn and a large cotton candy." The woman nodded and handed him the treats as he handed over the money._

_"Come on Cry." He said smiling, pushing the man who was in heaven._

_He looked up surprised as a young couple walked up to them and smiled, "Would you like us to take your picture?" They smiled and nodded, handing them their camera._   
_Felix felt himself smile as he remembered when Cry had thrown cotton candy in his hair at the same moment the young girl and taken the picture. He looked at the frame, his eyes were closed from laughter as a sponge of blue foam stuck to his longish blond hair. Cry's head was thrown back in fits of laughter as he looked at Pewds._

Felix let out a silent cry as he saw the times that they were happy. 

  
"It feels like so long ago." He whispered, tears streaming down.

  
The next item was a dead rose, the petals rotting from age. He looked at it with sadness as he remembered the time.

  
_Felix in front of the school with tears running down his face, sobs muffled by the loud music. He heard a voice beside him and he gasped as he looked over at the stranger beside him._   
_"H-hey. What's wrong? Why are you crying, friend?" The boy asked, concern lacing his words._   
_"M-my girlfriend cheated on me, left me at the dance, pretty pathetic, eh?" Felix chuckled dryly, sitting up._

_The boy looked at him and smiled slightly before saying, "_ _My name's Ryan, but please call me Cry, your name?"  Felix looked at him and said,_

  
_"Felix. My name's Felix." Cry nodded and stood up,_  
 _"Well, i suppose I should go, hope you have a good rest of the night."  He got up and walked away, but as he left, the rose he held in his chest pocket fell the ground in front of him._  
Felix ran his finger over the dried petals and sighed, sitting the item back down. But, then, he grabbed the most important item. A note.  
   
 **I'm Sorry**.  
 **I am Cry.**  
 **I don't know what I did to make you hate me,**  
 **maybe it was my looks, i was never cute.**  
 **Or maybe my sissy voice, I was always annoying.**  
 **Maybe even the way i looked at you, no one really ever liked me.**  
 **But whatever I did, i'm sorry.**  
 **Because I really love you,**  
 **always have, always will.**  
 **You were everything to me.**  
 **And I still love you, even in my final words.**  
 **To my friends, Jack, Mark, and Ken,**  
 **you can have all of my recording stuff, I won't need it anymore.**  
 **To my parents,**  
 **There was nothing that could have stopped this, I'm sorry. You can have my house, i already paid it off for you guys.**  
 **And to Cry,**  
 **I can only offer you the rest of my love and life. I will always love you, even in death. Hopefully the money I have stored up will help you through life.**  
 **From,**  
 **Felix.**  
  
  
And he walked towards the edge.....his mind at rest.

 


	4. Kittens- Newt And Minho

Minho growled lowly, his face screwed up in concentration, he couldn't remember a certain section of his run, an small itch in his mind. He had been in this prison for almost a year, running the maze, mapping it, and only few times did he forget his section. He sighed, annoyed, and dropped his pen on the desk, his head resting in his hands. He glanced at his watch; It was almost lunch. He made a move to stand, when something leaped onto him. Minho, being who he was, gasped, and reached for the creature, when he noticed that it was....

"NEWT! COME GET YOUR FOUL MONSTER AWAY FROM ME! I'M TRYING TO WORK!" He yelled, sighing at the fuzzy animal. It was grey, with watery grey eyes. The. As Minho put it, monster meowed, its tiny paw resting on Minho's arm. He heard a loud sigh, followed by a heavy British accent.

"Min....-" Newt picked up the small kitten, nuzzling it. "-It's just fluffy~! He never did anything to you! Why don't you like him? Look at that face!" Newt the proceeded to push the kitten's furry face into Minho, the two's faces only inches apart. Minho scoffed, and threw his hands in the air, annoyed.

"Just because you let that...thing-" Newt shook his head, kissing the kitten, who was purring deeply in the British boy's arms. "-Brainwash YOU into thinking that it is all....cute....and adorable....and innocent... Doesn't mean i'll let him do the same to me!" Minho exclaimed, throwing a glare at the cat. Newt sighed, and walked out, giggling at his kitten.


End file.
